


I Hate You

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's disgusting, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar is cute and wakes up Ander.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that video Omar posted of him waking Arón.

Omar shifted from where he was lying in Ander’s bed. He glanced at Ander and smiled. That’s my boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend is right there. 

Omar wrapped his arm around Ander’s waist and felt his breathing. “Fuck, I love you,” he whispered even though he knew he couldn’t hear.

Omar continued to watch Ander sleep and wondered how he ever thought he could resist him. I love him. I don’t ever want to leave him.

Omar leaned up and started to kiss Ander’s neck.

“Hmm?” Ander mumbled.

“Wake up, babe,” Omar smiled and kissed his neck again.

“No,” Ander mumbled and tried to push him away and rolled over so his back was facing Omar.

“Babe,” Omar groaned. He kept his arm wrapped around his waist and squeezed him closer to him. “Let’s go get breakfast or something.”

“I’m doing something,” Ander mumbled.

“What?” Omar moved Ander’s shoulder gently so he was on his back.

“Sleeping,” Ander smiled as he closed his eyes quickly.

“Ander,” Omar groaned. Omar got closer to his face before Ander shoved his face away gently. 

Omar relented and watched as Ander slowly drifted back to sleep. Soon Omar was wide awake and made a decision.

“Ander!” Omar shouted. 

Ander woke up quickly and stared at him. “Asshole,” he whispered softly.

Omar laughed and hugged Ander close to him so their chests were touching.

“I love you,” Omar mumbled before he kissed his shoulder.

“I hate you,” Ander mumbled back.

“No, you don’t,” Omar whispered and kissed him softly.

“No, I don’t,” Ander agreed.


End file.
